


Bedmate

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Fluff, Innocent sweet fluff, Literally just a random ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's found that perfect position to just fall asleep. But he doesn't get to stay that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedmate

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this in ten minutes because I needed some Robert/Booker fluff and hey, these two need more of it!  
> Maybe one day soon I'll try writing an actual canon-compliant fic for these two, but until that time, feast on the fluff!

The world felt fuzzy, warm, relaxing, and totally at peace. The wonderful line between wakefulness and sleep was being danced upon, and Robert couldn’t have asked for anything more enjoyable than his quiet dozing. He was in the perfect position, tangled in sheets and pillows, to feel the completely and totally relaxed. It wasn’t often that Robert was able to drowse in such bliss, but when he had the chance, he took it for all it was worth....

Then the mattress dipped, the sheets were pulled away, and a second body entered the bed. For a brief, unforgiving moment, Robert felt a twinge of distaste at being disturbed from his rest. Then cool, strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, and Robert relaxed once more.

“As graceful as a tortoise on ice skates, as usual,” Robert croaked, his voice rough and hoarse from lack of use. A kiss was pressed to his neck and Robert’s entire body melted into the mattress.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you,” Booker whispered softly, and Robert knew he meant it. The two lay together, silent, waiting for sleep. Robert still felt a bit disturbed from his rest, though, and found himself shifting slightly against the covers and Booker. His eyes were open, and his mind was playing a game with itself, trying to recall what the shadowy objects were in the dark. Was that the lamp or the empty clay pot that once held an orchid? Was that his book or the picture frame that had accidentally fallen backward that day? Was that his microscope or some strange little alien that Robert had never seen before?

“Shhhhhh... You’re thinking too much,” Booker whispered. Robert rolled over to look at the other man, his brows furrowed slightly.

“That’s not my fault. You woke me up,” Robert replied tartly, “I was resting just fine until you disturbed me.” 

At first, Robert thought Booker might take the chance to throw it back in his face, or point out that Robert was always complaining how Booker never shared his bed. Robert expected Booker to rise to the challenge and snap back, or maybe storm out of the room. He didn’t expect the injured look.

He definitely didn’t expect Booker to sit up, his head bowed, looking guiltily away, “I’m sorry,” he mumbled in a voice so soft, Robert strained to hear it, “I almost didn’t when I saw how content you looked.”

Robert looked away, unsteadied by the apology. It wasn’t the answer he had expected, and definitely not what he’d wanted. He was silent for a moment, floundering for something to say.  
 “Oh.... Damn you, Mr. Dewitt, and whatever spell you have on me,” Robert groaned as he wrapped his arms around Booker and buried his face into the shorter man’s neck, “I appreciate that you came. I suppose I’m just not used to the idea of sharing my bed with another. Nor am I very good when I’m tired,” Robert explained helplessly, “I just.... I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to make you feel bad...”

Booker chuckled softly, his arms around Robert, one hand gently running through the soft, red hair, “It’s okay, Robert,” Booker assured softly. The fell silent, with Booker finger-combing Robert’s hair as the redhead cuddled up against him, “Let’s try again,” Booker advised as he pulled away from Robert. 

It took them both a few minutes, with Robert tossing and turning to get comfortable and Booker getting close before pulling away quickly every time Robert twisted in the sheets. Finally, they found a comfortable position, with Booker on his back,and Robert on his stomach with his limbs flung out in all directions, one arm and leg wrapped around Booker, the other falling off the edge of the bed.

“Better?” Booker whispered into the dark. Silence. Booker glanced over at his partner to see that Robert’s eyes were shut, his face was relaxed, and the Lutece was completely asleep. Booker shook his head and chuckled softly to himself as he laid back and closed his eyes, “Sleep well, Robert.”


End file.
